


Every Swordsman Eventually Falls

by PokemonKatt



Series: Other Omorashi [2]
Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Karl is a very experienced swordsman. He's beaten every enemy he has been up against and has survived many team wipeouts. Now his only big enemy is his weak bladder.
Series: Other Omorashi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894603
Kudos: 3





	Every Swordsman Eventually Falls

A peaceful day in the Hunter Union. Well, mostly peaceful, except from the duo in the Gym.

Kain and Karl, the closest duo in Midgard, were having a friendly sparring match. Set was watching on the sidelines. When the duo finished their spar, Karl was lying on the ground, exhuasted. Kain sat down next to him.

"You nearly got me there." The bodyguard chuckled. No response from his best friend, who had just passed out. "Oh dear. Better get you to the dorms. Set, come." Kain picked Karl up bridal style and whistled to Set, who landed on his shoulder. Set's talons were sharp and had a tough grip on his shoulder, but he was used to it. After dropping Karl and Set off in Karl's dorm, he went to his own.

"...how did I end up back here?" Karl woke up and yawned an hour later. He checked the time. 2:30pm. Huh, he must've fallen asleep at the Gym. He got up and headed out of the dorms, Set now on his shoulder.

A sudden and familiar discomfort in his abdomen made him concerned. What if he was called on a cruise now? He didn't want to leave the Captain waiting. It was a brief, but serious thought.

Just as he thought that, Captain Richie came over.

"Hey Karl, you're needed at a polar bear camp down the South. There are several sick and injured polar bears who need protecting from bandits. Acerola and Joy are going along to treat the polar bears. You need to head off now." He explained before walking off. At least it wasn't a cruise.

It only took ten minutes to reach the camp. Karl wiped out any nearby bandits as Acerola and Joy began to treat the injured and sick polar bears, starting with the cubs as they were priority. They came prepared with several common herbs.

Karl's discomfort was rising quickly. He knew his bladder couldn't last very long. He's had a lot of close calls during cruises, but has never had an accident. He hoped to keep it that way and finish with this soon. Since he was the only hunter in between the enemy line and the innocent, he couldn't afford any breaks.

Every minute, more and more pressure built up. Bandits were coming through solo and at irregular times. His thighs were rubbing together and his gauntlet hand was in between his legs. One of the polar bear cubs Acerola was treating noticed and started snickering.

"What's funny? Have you got a joke to tell me?" She asked.

"Mr Steiner's gotta go potty." The cub pointed. Acerola turned around, looking at Karl. He didn't notice that he was being stared at.

"Karl, do you need a break? You look like you could use one." She called. Karl looked over.

"I'm fine! I can't anyways!" He answered. Acerola sighed and got back to work.

Half an hour went by. Karl was really struggling. No bandit had come by for ten minutes, but he didn't want to move away to relieve himself in case one did come by during his break. Acerola and Joy were nearly done with their treatments and just had to get a special herb for the leader of the camp. Joy went off to get it as she had more experience with this specific herb than Acerola. Karl's hands were clutching his crotch and his tail wrapped around to his front to cover his hands. Acerola walked over.

"Karl, you should really take a break, you look like you're about to burst."

"I can't. Your defending skills are, honestly, horrid. If another hunter came with us, I would've gone by now."

"Let one of the guards go on duty. That's their camp purpose after all!" She suggested. Karl nodded and the lead guard walked over.

"The legendary swordsman himself in an embarrassing situation. I never thought I'd see the day." The guard chuckled. Karl ran into a foresty area.

He searched for a few minutes to find a more private area. Just as he was about to pull his trousers and boxers down, someone tapped his leg. He looked down to see the cub from earlier.

"Please can you head back to the camp? I have some, uh, private business." He tried to get the cub to leave, but they just snickered.

"No big deal, just a potty break."

"I know, but I need privacy, so go."

"I want to ask you a question before I go." The cub stalled, like they wanted Karl to burst. He was going to any second if they didn't leave. "What does it take to---"

"Just go! NOW!" He yelled at the cub. They quivered in fear for a second before slowly backing away. Karl let out a gasp and his eyes went wide. He looked down to see a stain appearing on his trousers. The cub was still there. "Turn around!" He demanded, pulling down his trousers and resting a knee on the snow, like how all the male wolf hunters do it. He let out a loud and near orgasmic sigh of relief. Set had his head turned, but the cub just watched. They were clueless to how weird they were being by watching. Once he was done, he pulled his trousers and boxers back up and hurried back to camp. His stain was easily noticeable. Joy and Acerola were done will all of their work. The lead guard, who took his place, couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe you had an accident!" He sounded like he was mocking him. Karl blushed, embarrassed.

"Not entirely. I wouldn't have leaked at all if one of your cubs didn't follow me. Come on girls, let's go." He huffed before all three headed back to Union.

It could've ended worse. He got lucky.


End file.
